


Ducktales One-Shots Collection

by 20Nintegafan04



Series: Ducktales Fics [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Depressed Donald, Gen, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Nintegafan04/pseuds/20Nintegafan04
Summary: A collection of Ducktales One-Shots





	Ducktales One-Shots Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my book of Ducktales One shots, a first in my series of Ducktales based fanfics that will take place inside the main universe, either pre-Golden Spear or Post-Moonvasion.

Walking through the halls of McDuck Manor, Scrooge McDuck sighed, thinking about the day he's had, getting off the back of his most recent adventure with his family, he just wants to wash his face over and relax. He entered the bathroom and took his hat off, and washed his forehead, beak and whiskers. He opened the cabinet before going to close it, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pill bottle in the corner, one he had never seen before.

"What's that doin' 'ere?" Scrooge said as he picked up the bottle. Scrooge squinted to see it.

_Depression Pills _

Scrooge's face conveyed many emotions at that moment: Shock and sadness that someone in his house was depressed, and anger that he didn't know. He ran downstairs.

"HOUSE. MEETING. NOW!"

Hearing the urgency in his voice, everyone in the house (barring Donald who was in the houseboat) assembled at the table, Scrooge looked at his family and placed the bottle on the table.

"Who's are these?"

Murmuring broke out across the table before Scrooge slammed his cane down.

"Not mine"

"Nerp"

"Nope," Huey, Dewey and Louie responded at the same time.

Webby was confused. "Wait, I didn't think anyone was depressed"

Beakley responded quickly "Webby dear, sometimes you can't tell with people" Beakley seemed to know a lot about the situation, leading to everyone looking at her, she responded with a deadpan expression."It's not me."

"Well, then who's could it be?" "

Maybe Huey?"

"IT'S NOT ME, MAYBE IT WAS LOUIE"

"WHAT?! NO, IT'S NOT!"

"WEBBY IT'S NOT ME I SWEAR"

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT, MAYBE YOU AREN'T EVEN DEWEY, MAYBE YOU'RE A KILLER ROBOT SENT BY GLOMGOLD."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS WEBBY, DEWEY ISN'T A RO-"

"Donald where in Dismal Downs are ye goin' with the pills?" That got everyone's attention, turning their heads they saw Donald turn his head and smile nervously at them.

"Uh hi?"

Donald woke up from his nap, hearing shouting from inside, he left the houseboat and entered the Mansion to see his pill bottle.

"_Maybe I can sneak in and grab it before anyone notices_" Donald snuck up behind and grabbed his bottle

"_I did it, I actually did i-_"

"Donald where in Dismal Downs are ye goin' with the pills?"

"_Aw phooey_"

Donald turned his head and smiled nervously at his family. "Uh Hi?"

The family, sans Donald, stared at the sailor surprised, concerned and somewhat hurt they weren't told.

Scrooge spoke first. "Donald... Are ye depressed lad?"

After a moment Donald spoke in a quiet voice "Yeah..."

Scrooge glanced at Beakley, who knew it was a sign to get the kids out, I need to talk to him.

After the kids and Beakley left the room, Scrooge faced Donald. "How long have ye been like this lad."

"*Sigh* 10 Years."

"Since ye left?!"

"Yes."

"Why did ye nae tell us?"

Donald sighed again. "I didn't want you guys to worry."

Scrooge looked at Donald, hurt and baffled. "Ridiculous, yer family Donald, we dinnae mind worrying about ye lad."

Donald looked up, tears threatening to spill "Thanks Unca' Scrooge." He said, bringing Scrooge into a hug. Scrooge returned the hug.

"It's nae bother Donald."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first one shot!!


End file.
